


【翻译】Don't Push Or I'll Shove

by Ultravioletandwave, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultravioletandwave/pseuds/Ultravioletandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam因一个问题辗转反侧：他欲火焚身，无比渴望触碰自己的哥哥。而他所说的触碰，实则意味着把对方压在各种地方连续操上好几日。</p><p>当机会到来，Dean终于愿意与他上床时。Well，这让Sam怎么能够拒绝？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Don't Push Or I'll Shove

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Push Or I'll Shove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838525) by [ShadowBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit). 



-正文-

 

他不确定这到底是什么时候开始的，持续了多久，但有些事已经发生了变化，翻天覆地的变化。

Sam是在几个月前注意到的。那时猎魔归来，他们急着赶回旅馆，清理掉衣物和皮肤上大量的血迹以及恶心的粘液。回程时，车上的两人都拉着一张脸，尤其是Sam，他的头发由于干掉的粘液而干结成块，因此当他们终于穿过走廊时，几乎是相互厮打着争着第一个洗澡。悲剧的是，Dean赢了。他把自己沾满泥浆的头发凑到了Sam脸上抹了对方满脸污渍，成功使Sam发出娘叽叽的尖叫声并踉跄着退开。

Sam坐在床边，怕泥浆会顺着衣物淌到皮肤上而一动不敢动——身上干涸的暗绿色粘液使皮肤发紧，每次有所动作都会有令人作呕的战栗感传达至每处最细微的神经末梢——他不耐烦地计算着秒数。然而每一秒都像是被拉长成了分钟，片刻后他实在忍无可忍，跳起来冲向浴室，懊恼地捶门，大叫着要Dean赶快收拾干净滚出来。

没有应答，Sam只好愤愤地踹了踹门。接下来却听到门那边传来哥哥的笑声，没错。Sam感到某根神经啪嗒绷断，在几次失败的尝试后终于踢开了门，想冲进去准备给Dean一点教训，却呆立当场。

Dean正从淋浴下走开，准备去拿浴室另一头的毛巾，但当他眼疾手快地遮住自己的时候，已经太晚了。Sam已经大饱眼福，Dean有没有在下一秒遮住自己根本不重要，这种毁灭般的影响已经烙在了Sam的脑子里。

仿佛被阻断了呼吸，身子也浸在滚烫的熔岩中一般，他看着眼前的美景：水流划过轮廓分明的胸膛，小小的水滴附在紧实的腹肌和宽阔的肩膀上闪着光。湿发一缕缕贴着前额，在浴室昏黄的灯光照耀下，对方的每一寸肌肤看起来都完美无瑕。嘴唇因水汽而湿润，阴影下显出淡红色。Sam确信当瞥见哥哥双腿间的器官时自己睁大了双眼：被水流覆盖全身的愉悦感受使Dean的性器微微抬头。Sam突然感到嫉妒，嫉妒水流得以探索Dean那让人为之倾倒的完美躯体的每一私密之处。

但接下来Dean就咆哮着要他滚出浴室，Sam仍在原地感到头晕目眩，这感觉太强烈以至于当Dean一把将他推出浴室还将门摔在他脸前时他都忘记反抗。Sam在原地站了几分钟，感觉却像一个世纪那么久，努力理清刚刚发生了什么，为什么他突然会做出那些反应。

低下头看着腿间支起的小帐篷，他需要坐下来冷静一下。

就是在那天他意识到，自己在这段“猎鬼兄弟搭档”关系中对哥哥产生了不属于兄弟间的感情。他当然曾试图去忽视这种感觉。那天后来他去洗澡时，盯着自己勃起的下身想着除了Dean令人垂涎的身体之外的一切事物，努力平息欲望。此后还确保视线不会停留在Dean身上——尤其是Dean的屁股——太长时间，日复一日，月复一月，Sam需要拳头紧握，用掌心的痛感来抑制自己不去扑倒Dean，撕开他的衣服然后…

这很难。这太难了，但Sam做到了将自己的绮思守口如瓶。他将自己的冲动，自己突如其来的欲望，自己禁忌的情感全都封锁，藏进脑海最深处，希望它们永远不会重见天日。这需要时间，但他的努力看起来是有成效的。Sam学会不再去注意那焚身的欲火；学会在Dean问他还好吗，好奇他为什么看起来如此痛苦时用微笑和一句“我很好”来搪塞对方，掩盖自己所有情绪。

他真的做得很好，他尽了最大努力。所以为什么？

为什么Dean要来毁掉他的成果，为什么Dean要建议去他卧室一起看部片子？

 

***

 

Sam觉得在这间屋子里的自己像是笼中困兽，像头眼前摆着一块鲜美多汁的牛排的饿狮。

“你不是说真的吧。”当时他这么回答他哥哥，回绝地摆手笑着，这应该是个玩笑。这肯定是个玩笑，因为确实，他哥哥是个怪胎，Sam知道这一点。Dean总是用自己的电脑看他那些可笑的黄片，但就算如此他也不可能是认真提出了刚刚的建议。

Dean笑得开怀，又带着一丝色情的意味。“我是认真的。拜托，Sammy，这是为了你好。你现在这状态对一个男人来说可算不上健康。我简直无法想象这么些年你一部黄片都没看过是怎么活下来的。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话，我会看的，”Sam恼怒地挥了挥手，“但我告诉你，我不会和你一起看的。”

“为什么你在这档子事上就这么害羞呢？“Dean取笑他，朝他迈了一步，却使Sam不由自主地退开。”我们是一家人。好吧，确实，一起看黄片这事儿是有点诡异。但我不信任你，这事儿对我来说很重要，Sam。你很可能会对我撒谎，说你看过黄片也手淫过了，实际上，我不知道，大概是在看些关于教育或者发型等等乱七八糟的怪胎网站。“

但Sam还是摇头，他不会答应的，这件事不可以。

”不，Dean。听着，我保证，好吗？我会…看看黄片自己解决生理需要，但是，得我一个人。我不想在做这些的时候有你在旁边看着，没门。“

“我总得想办法保证你的确照办了。”Dean眯起了双眼，Sam感到一阵不该存在的战栗沿着脊椎滑下。

“那我他妈就给你张纸巾或者别的什么东西当证据！但我仍然拒绝，我不会和你一起看。”

Sam嘴硬，却发现随着Dean一步步缩短两人间的距离，他和他的决心正一寸寸被削弱。他感到不安又兴奋，心跳因轻微的恐惧感而加快，这反而让他更性致盎然。

Fuck，他这是困兽之斗，不是吗？

“不，Sammy。”Dean柔声说，他声音低沉，笑声里是恶意的许诺。“别担心，我不会靠得太近。我不是什么恶心的变态，我们是兄弟，所以这本不应当把你吓成这个样子。我保证会和你保持距离，但你要明白，知道你从来没有看过黄片手淫实在是…作为你哥哥，我感觉这是我的失职。”

“所以你要我在你面前自摸？”Sam不可置信地开口，他的声音听起来却并不那么反对，还充满了欲望。他希望Dean没有注意到。

但Dean摇了摇头，坚定认真的表情取代了刚刚的嬉皮笑脸。“如果你这么反对的话，我不会逼你的。我只是觉得这是很多年前你就该做的事，所以之前当你告诉我你从未试过的时候…”

“你真的相信这件事很重要，是吗？”Sam对着Dean挑起一边眉毛。“某种身为哥哥的职责？”

Dean沉默了片刻，点点头，Sam无奈地叹气。

他就知道这事没这么容易完，甚至能预见到自己的妥协将会带来的可怕后果。他不确信能控制住自己，尤其是在手淫时，旁边坐着日夜肖想的对象的情况下。他不相信自己还能将那些禁忌的情感与欲望压抑在心底。但即使如此，面对Dean的点头默认，他挫败地叹了口气。

“好吧，但只此一次。”

后果就是他现在坐在Dean房间的地板上，靠着床，Dean正在他最常用的黄片网站上找片子。

他在内心咒骂Dean，咒骂自己，咒骂自己陷入的这无比尴尬的境地，因为仅仅是内心的期盼已经开始让他发热出汗。那等会进入正题后他该做何反应？他会死的。所以他就是这么翘辫子的；不是因为猎魔时遇到的某个怪物，某个恶魔或是天使，而是因为这个。他会在自己哥哥面前呻吟出声，他会失控，会不小心唤出Dean的名字。然后他们就再也回不去了。

这时Dean突然在他旁边坐下，并不太近但这不到一臂的距离足以让Sam感到不适。他对Sam笑了笑——后者需要紧咬牙关防止自己发出可悲的细碎声响——然后身子前倾，按下了播放键。

“你一定会喜欢这个的。”他沾沾自喜地交叉双腿，将手置于膝盖上，转头看向Sam，眨了眨眼。

这该死的混蛋。

Sam重重吞咽了一下，快速舔了舔突然发干的嘴唇，将视线从哥哥身上拽回，移向面前的电脑屏幕。

这就是部普通的黄片，有着只会在这类型视频里出现的情节，毫无逻辑可言。那个女主角——有着长长的黑发和不知做过几次手术的傲人胸部——正和一位肌肉男攀谈着，那哥们儿看起来像是某个飞车党的一员。她正抱怨她的丈夫使劲浑身解数也无法满足她的需要，接下来，真是令人“惊讶”，这位老兄就突然用手抚上她的腰并为她提供“帮助”。然后顺理成章的，他们就裸裎相对了，女主角双腿大开，男人跪在她腿间用自己灵活的舌头取悦对方。

Sam悄悄瞥了眼Dean，发现对方正全神贯注沉浸于屏幕上的情节。他移开视线前，突然对上了Dean微微睁大的双眼。

“怎么了，Sam？”脸上带着了然的笑容。“喜欢这片子吗？你要不要脱掉裤子，然后…解决一下？”

Dean对着他的裆部点点头，Sam低头惊恐地发现几分钟前还好好的那里现在已经肿胀起来。去他的，黄片根本就没什么用，是Dean和他的话让Sam起了反应。

他犹豫着，想着要不要干脆离开这儿，即使这意味着等会他需要对Dean好好解释一番。他可以说他是被吓着了或是别的什么，他可以很轻易地找到借口，任何借口…也好过现在的处境。

但深呼吸后，他解开了皮带，脱下裤子，扔得远远的，可当在内裤里圈起手指时，他又停下了。不，他做不到。他会失控的，他不能失控，他不能沉浸于自己的欲望里否则他会做出让自己后悔终生的事。

“Sam。”脑子昏沉的瞬间他感到Dean迅速靠近，听见Dean刻意放低的声音。“来吧，没事的。放手去做吧，我保证感觉会很棒的。”

Sam有些害怕，但他还是转过头，看着他哥哥那充满淫欲的双眼，舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现，妈的，Sam真的快失控了。

甚至没意识到自己屏息已久，Sam颤颤的呼口气，慢慢脱下内裤扔到一旁。他不敢再看Dean，却能感受到对方的视线停留在自己身上，在自己半勃起的阴茎上，他有些害怕，身体却起着完全不同的反应。Dean靠得太近了，近得不可思议，他的低语让Sam更硬了。  
“现在触碰你自己。”

Sam哼哼着，完全不在意电脑屏幕上那个正在呻吟的女人，Dean低沉的声音要让他的大脑短路了。他圈住自己抽痛的阴茎，开始缓慢而坚定地上下撸动，闭上眼轻轻呻吟，却时刻留意着与他咫尺之遥的Dean。

Dean又开始说话了，Sam几乎要啜泣起来。“对，Sammy，你做得很好。非常好，就是这样，继续，你需要更多的触碰，睁眼看看屏幕上这个被操的女孩，你知道你想要，来吧小弟弟，为我睁开眼。”他低语着。于是Sam睁开了双眼，但没有看电脑，他看着Dean，伸手在对方的大腿上游走。

Dean全身绷紧了，整个人僵住，Sam惊恐地睁大了眼，这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

他迅速收手，移开目光低下头，大手紧握自己的阴茎，在脑海里对它吼叫着要它不要再影响自己的神智，左右自己的行为。但一只手却落在他的肩上，他全身僵直，Dean的嘴唇就在他耳畔。

“为什么你不看屏幕呢？是因为你有别的东西想看吗，Sammy？”Dean的声音突然有些嘶哑飘渺，嘴唇轻轻擦过耳廓，Sam不由得呻吟出声。

“Dean，停下。”他低声咆哮，如果对方再不走开那么Sam就会真的失控了，他会砸碎那台该死的电脑，将Dean压在身下直到他因为Sam而呻吟，尖叫，渴求，哭泣。

但Dean看起来似乎更跃跃欲试，像是正渴望被粗暴对待一般，他低低笑着，让Sam更加欲火焚身，然后他伸出舌头，情色地轻舔对方耳廓。

“是什么，Sammy？告诉我，如果黄片不能让你尽兴的话，那什么才能？我知道的，我想我终于知道了。”

他在嘲弄Sam，而后者正在内心祈祷，希望能守住自己那不堪一击的防线。

“我太了解你了，我的宝贝弟弟。你其实知道，对吗？现在我们都知道了…并且说实话，我想我不介意。”

好吧，去他的，为这事儿Sam可能又得下一次地狱了。

他发出连自己都惊讶的野兽般的吼叫，伸手抓住哥哥的肩膀将他按倒在地上，从上方逼视对方。“你会介意的，Dean。你会很介意的。”他警告道，用眼神乞求对方能推开他，能对他说不。“你根本不知道我到底想要什么。”

Dean脸上闪过下流的笑意，伸手轻点Sam的阴茎顶端，年轻的猎人发出哭泣般的呻吟。

“我当然知道。说实话，留着那样娘唧唧的发型，让我怀疑你的取向很久了。”Sam翻了个白眼，Dean笑起来。“但说真的，我有过疑问，不过现在我知道为什么每次我们出去喝酒你都不热衷于找个姑娘来一炮了。”

“Dean…”他垂下头，指甲深深陷入对方的肌肤，成功使Dean发出嘶嘶的痛呼声。“我会操你。你不会想要我这样做的。所以要么现在就推开我，否则就面对可怕的后果。因为如果你不推开我，我不能保证任何事，我不保证我能控制住自己。”

“谁说我想要你能自控了？”Dean说着，突然两人位置颠倒，他将Sam按在地上，自己跨坐在对方臀部。慢慢靠近，抓住Sam的手腕高举过头顶，凝视着他的双眼。

“也许我和你一样想要。也许…我想要你把我压在床上，用你粗大的阴茎在我体内冲撞，深深填满我，让我一个星期下不了床。”

Sam呻吟着，不自觉地抬高臀部，对着哥哥呲牙。“下来。”他命令道，不再去考虑这一切的后果，因为Dean刚刚要求自己去操他占有他。

Dean轻笑，慢慢从年轻猎人身上爬起来，解开自己的裤子。Sam看着他哥哥享受过程般一件一件脱下衣服，像不耐烦的野兽般低吼。终于两人都赤裸相对，Dean向床边走去，努力使自己看起来挑逗又性感，Sam不由笑起来，因为实际上他看起来仅仅是窘迫尴尬而已。

噢这会比他想象的还要有意思。

饥渴地舔舔嘴唇，Sam爬上床将Dean翻身至脸朝下，沿着他的脊柱落下一连串亲吻。Dean手指紧攥住枕头，将脸埋进去，喉间发出自己羞于承认的呻吟。

大笑着，Sam又移回原处，舔吻着身下人的肌肤，手指嵌入皮肤太深，所到之处留下指痕与淤青，最后停在Dean后颈。

“你刚刚那样取笑我，现在却表现得像个未经人事的少女？你觉得这公平吗，Dean？”他低语，啃咬着对方的耳朵，引来一阵低沉的呜咽。

“你没必要表现得这么像个bitch。”他抬起头，枕头被Sam大力抽走。

“不，有必要。报复当然是不会招人喜欢的，Dean。”他的声音低沉却充满占有欲，而在他再次低头啃咬Dean的脖子前，被一记手肘击中脸部。

Dean越过自己的肩膀瞪着他。“你明知道其实你很喜欢我这样，被我取笑…并且不管怎么说，我是你哥哥，所以我想怎么给你添堵都可以，这是我的特权。而你，不论我怎么做，都应该乖乖的，心怀感激。”

Sam揉了揉被撞疼的鼻子，有些忍俊不禁。“乖乖的？心怀感激？”他摇了摇头，攥住Dean的一小撮头发将他按回去。“别忘了现在谁才是在下面的那个，Dean，是你。是你的屁股会被操进床垫里，而是我，你弟弟的阴茎会来操你。所以你大可以表现得像个女王受，装出一副大哥哥的样子或是别的什么，但最后，你才会是那个像个荡妇一样乞求被操的人。”

听着Sam在耳边低吼，Dean无法抑制地开始呻吟，从这个角度，Sam可以看见他哥哥整张脸通红，鲜艳的颜色一路蔓延到耳朵和脖颈。这样的哥哥太可爱了，Sam不由俯下身在他脸颊上落下轻吻，笑着发现身下的人因此而慢慢放松下来。

“好吧…”他嘟囔着，老实了片刻，接下来又抬高臀部以缓慢而坚定地摩挲着Sam的勃起。”那现在就他妈赶快有所行动，让我为你尖叫，否则我就找别人继续下去。“

“什么？“Sam以粗暴的推搡放开了Dean的头发，移到后方分开他的双腿。他跪在Dean腿间，抬起对方的臀部，却在Dean试图撑起身体时伸手将他按回床上。”你认为还有别的人能像我一样操你吗？“

他笑起来，知道Dean试图表现得像个混蛋一样来取笑他，试图玩那些忸怩作态、欲擒故纵的把戏。

好吧，那Sam得给他点颜色看看。

“那可说不准。“Dean回嘴，接下来的话全被自己的呻吟声堵了回去，Sam刚刚咬了他的屁股一口，力度太大，几乎咬出血。

“你很享受。不止是那些美好的感觉，你也享受疼痛。“贴着Dean刚刚那块被凌虐的皮肤说着，他想到了别的什么，脸上蔓延开奇异的笑容。”而且你也想要，欢愉和疼痛，你都无比渴望。我说的对吗，Dean？“

身下的人只是呻吟着，不作回应，这可不好。他得让他哥哥开口说话。他直起身，抓住Dean的臀部，分开臀瓣，停下动作声明：“你不告诉我你想要什么的话，我什么也不会做的。“

“你这贱人。“Dean从牙缝里艰难挤出几个字，试图将双腿分得更开以无声地邀请Sam进入，却被按住动弹不得。长久的僵持后，Sam依然没有采取任何行动，这对他来说并不容易，但他实在太他妈想要这个天才计划奏效。

Dean终于投降了。”好吧，Sam，你这混球。就…操我吧，拜托了。我想要你的阴茎进来，深入我，用力操我就像明天是世界末日一样，操我吧。“

“ 好孩子。“Sam赞扬道，但不够，这还远远不够。”继续，我只会做你要求我做的事。不多也不少。“

他哥哥呻吟着，声音太细微悲惨，听起来几乎像是啜泣。

”妈的，你简直就是个…”叹了口气，他摇了摇头，将脸埋在臂弯里。“拜托，Sammy，我只是想要你。请…吻我，舔我。用你的舌头，手指，手掌，你巨大的阴茎撕碎我，占有我，让我为你尖叫。直到我再也无法承受，用力操我直到我说不出话，直到我昏厥。操我直到我整个人都是你的，我只是…拜托了，难道你不明白我有多想要你吗？Sammy拜托，不然我会崩溃的，我发誓我他妈真的会崩溃的，我甚至都不在意我是不是会哭得像个娘们儿。因为你太残忍了，你让我像个婊子一样求你，而现在我他妈根本就不在意我是不是像个荡妇，因为我是你的，我整个人都是你的，我…”

Dean真的快要崩溃了，快要哭出来，他逐渐减弱的声线，随全身颤动的肩膀，都表示了这一点。Sam不能再坚持下去了。

他迅速抓住Dean将他翻过来，撞上他的嘴唇，用舌头堵住未尽的话语。Dean在他嘴里呻吟，发颤的手指伸进他发间将他拉近，如同溺水的人一般绝望地亲吻他。他开心地笑了，眼里满是要溢出来的情感，因为这是Dean。这是他的Dean，这个伟大的猎魔人为了他而变得一团糟，陷入爱与欲的渴求。他感到骄傲，感到开心，感到无比性致盎然、欲火焚身，以至于他确信这个亲吻再持续几分钟他就会达到高潮。

但他们需要呼吸，于是他们气喘吁吁地分开，凝视着对方，急促呼吸着用空气填满干涸的肺。Dean用他自己的小狗眼看向Sam，眼神里的叛逆和Dean式的臭脾气都消失无踪。

“Sammy，”Dean看起来因为刚刚的表现很是尴尬，想要辩解些什么。但他太想要Sam，太需要他了，所以这没什么大不了的。Sam知道的。他知道，他又怎么能否认这一切呢？

“嗯，我在这。”在耳边甜蜜低语，落下轻吻，Dean的渴望变得更强烈。于是他将两人恢复到之前的姿势，Dean饥渴地抬高臀部，渴望被填满，被占有。

Sam想表现得温柔一些。但事实是，脑子里想着要温柔，手却大力揉捏着Dean的臀。他俯下身去，舌头在皱褶的小洞周围游走，引来Dean淫荡的呻吟。这声音成功使Sam失去了理智，开始像野兽一样发起进攻。

亲吻，舔舐，吮吸，啃咬。指甲深深嵌入Dean的肌肤，留下一串串标记，属于他的标记。Dean成功因他的舌头溃不成军。他稍抬起头，看着Dean晃着脑袋啜泣呻吟，像个没有丝毫自制力、羞耻心和尊严的荡妇。Sam继续动作着，爱死了Dean因为他而发出的饥渴下流的声音。舌头继续游走，当伸进那微微开阖的小洞时，Dean因强烈的欢愉而哭叫。那声音太尖利以致于Sam怀疑自己一不小心把哥哥变成了个女孩子，于是他笑了起来。

“Sammy，Sammy，操！我的天啊，还要，天啊Sam，你的舌头！”Dean啜泣着，呜咽着，气喘吁吁，极力来回挪动身躯，试图用Sam的舌头操自己。

在Sam收回舌头，轻啄Dean的臀瓣时，他发出失落的抽噎声，脑袋垂回臂弯里。“我记得你还提到过我的手指和阴茎。或者说你想我只用舌头来满足你？Dean？”他挑逗着，手指轻点Dean湿润的小穴。“你就这么喜欢我的舌头在你紧致的小穴里的感觉吗？是这样吗？”

Dean无助地呻吟着，声音哽咽，他试图看着Sam，却全身无力，只好把头转向Sam的方向。“不，爱你的一切。但我想要更多，天啊Sammy，我想要的太多了。你无法想象。行行好，给我更多，你的舌头还不够，我想要你的一切，拜托！”

“好的，好的，我知道了，宝贝。”Sam缓缓低语，爱抚哥哥的屁股，然后舔湿手指，伸进Dean的身体里。对方因此发出痛苦的声音，呜咽着，双腿轻微抽搐，但随着Sam的亲吻爱抚渐渐平息下来。

为了Dean，他得慢慢来。他不想伤害到Dean——即使内心深处他很渴望这么做，渴望粗暴地操Dean，不去考虑别的任何事，只是一遍遍留下自己的标记，让全世界知道Dean是属于他的。即使现在他已经确定自己不能温柔地对待对方，还是需要小心地做扩张，以免真的严重地伤害到Dean。

然而Dean似乎有不同的意见。

“Sam，你他妈能不能快点！”他在咆哮，固执地将Sam的手指吞进吐出。“你已经做了扩张，来吧，Sammy拜托！我再也忍受不了了，如果你不快点来操我，我就把你绑起来骑在你身上自己动！”

好吧，也许下次他能慢慢来。

“好吧，Dean。”身体里的野兽在嘶吼，叫嚣着饥渴，非常饥渴。他立刻加入两根手指，甚至没有经过润滑，就粗鲁而迅速地抽插起来。Dean哭叫着，痛得蜷缩身躯，然而依旧喃喃着Sam的名字，后穴绞紧他的手指。疼痛下藏着更深的欢愉。

Sam快要坚持不住了，他加快了手上的动作，草草抽插几下便撤出来。Dean仍啜泣着，乞求再次被填满，他刚刚的尖叫声太过响亮，如果不是在地堡的话，几英里之外的人都能听得一清二楚。用唾沫湿润手心，润滑阴茎，知道很快会再度干涩，Sam一挺身，将自己埋入哥哥温暖的体内。

如果这他妈还不算是这世上最棒的感觉，那Sam就不知道什么才是了。Dean紧得不可思议，内壁翕动着，紧咬着他，被一片紧致柔软包围的美好触感让下身又胀大几分。

伸手捉住哥哥的腰肢——对自己正在与他做爱，操他的认知感到欣喜不已——等待对方呻吟平息后，开始挺动。一开始只是缓慢地抽出插入，像是撩拨着身下抽噎啜泣的人，接下来突然加快动作，开始真正地操他。凶狠的动作几乎要折断了对方的腰，像是要将对方刺穿。深深埋入，连囊袋也快塞进；又退出去，只剩龟头在入口浅浅研磨，动作一遍遍来回往复，在哥哥完美的身体里不停冲撞。

呻吟着在Dean身上留下不计其数的指痕与淤青，低吼着亲吻啃咬对方，他要留下标记，像个神经质又独占欲强烈的疯子一般，证明Dean是他的所有物。而对方也很享受他这么做。Dean呻吟着想要更多，像个渴求阴茎的sub般低泣，因被一次次顶着前列腺的快感射出精液。他想要，他需要，他祈求着被更深地进入，迎来更猛烈的撞击。甜腻的呻吟不绝于耳，Dean已经完全丢掉了理智，因为他在哭，泪珠一串串滚下脸颊，他自发开始说下流的话。

“Sam！是的，是的，爱你的阴茎，操！”放荡地叫着，手指紧攥床单，滚烫的白色液体沾染身体。“填满我，你好热，想要你永远在我里面！就是这样，Sammy，这太他妈棒了，再来，操我，要你更用力操我！“

这已足够刺激，更不用说紧致湿热内壁绞紧自己的感觉有多么棒，Sam高潮了。阴茎抽搐着，于是他开始最后用力的冲撞，紧紧咬住Dean的肩膀。嘶吼着在哥哥体内射出，咬得太用力，舌尖有血的味道蔓延开来。甚至不需要再刺激性器，Dean也哭叫着高潮了，像是祈祷般喃喃Sam的名字，抱着他一起摊在床上。

气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，努力平复呼吸的两人太累了，缓了几分钟后，Sam才抽出自己，躺到Dean旁边。伸手揽过对方紧紧抱住，爱惜地轻抚Dean汗湿的头发，被对方抬起头磨蹭脖子时，他忍不住笑了起来。

当笑声终于停止，脸上却依然是掩饰不住的傻笑，他看着Dean。“我从没想过你会让我这样做。之前幻想这些场景的时候，我觉得自己很恶心，像是要疯了…“

Dean沉默了很久，这让Sam开始忧虑，恐慌蚕食着他，伸出黑暗的触手将他拖入无底深渊。但接下来Dean轻轻吻了他的脸颊，有些羞怯局促地低语。“你是疯了。但…我想我也是。之前我没怎么想过这些，所以当我像个诱奸犯一样…勾引你的时候，我也很惊讶。但这感觉不坏，我并不觉得恶心，反而很兴奋，非常的兴奋。”

Sam笑着再次抱紧他，对方却很明显地表现出不适。Dean男子汉的那一面又回来了，并且这样的Dean看起来并不享受拥抱的举动。“我只是很高兴你没有推开我，说我是个怪物。你不知道我有多开心…我知道我这样子娘唧唧的像个姑娘，但我不在意。”他耸了耸肩，靠过去亲吻自己的哥哥，入侵对方的口腔，然后欣喜地感到Dean回应着他，身子急切的靠过来，抓住Sam的肩膀。一开始只是轻柔的触碰，但Dean咬住了他的下唇，Sam吃痛出声，加深了这个吻。很快一切又变得激情粗暴起来，齿间激烈碰撞，他们像野兽般互相撕咬。

终于分开时，他们呼吸急促，嘴唇被渗出的血液染成殷红。

“好吧，”片刻后Dean清了清喉咙，努力试着不让自己像个高中女孩般红了脸颊。“我从没说过刚刚没得到快感。事实上，刚刚是次非常愉快的经历。很出人意料，但很愉快。”他看着Sam，喉结上下滚动，叹息着。“我爱你，并且该死的这感觉太棒了以致于我害怕这是一场梦，害怕我会醒来。我从没有这么强烈的愿望，希望这是现实。”

“Dean，你是说想要永远这么被我抱着不分开吗？因为如果是的话，我很确信自己能照办。”Sam用额头抵住对方的，努力克制想流泪的冲动，不愿意给对方更多理由来嘲笑他。

Dean笑着啄他的嘴唇。“说实话，我甚至不介意这个。但仅限今天一天。“他眯了眯眼睛。”因为尽管可能我爱你，也爱你用你的阴茎操我，但我始终是大的那个，是你哥哥。我们都知道谁才是真正的bitch。“

Sam挑挑眉，嗤笑。“是你？”

Dean翻了个白眼。“好吧，你可以继续自欺欺人。但刚刚你逼我求你的时候，我们就知道这不是事实。”

好吧，他实在不该继续就这个话题讨论下去。叹了口气，点点头。“行，就算是那样吧，不过我建议，我们抱完之后你最好照照镜子。”他露出玩味的笑容，这时Dean突然意识到自己全身都是Sam留下的印记，血液涌上脸颊。

“你这占有欲过强的混蛋。”他嘟囔着把脸埋进对方的颈弯。

这样的Dean简直太他妈可爱了！

Sam大笑着亲亲Dean的发顶，环住自己的爱人。“可不是吗。”他低语。“但你喜欢我这样。”

不知过了多久，Dean点了点头。

Sam觉得自己是这世上最幸福也最幸运的人。

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家的阅读:）
> 
> 翻译组诚招译者以及Beta，有意者欢迎点进Profile加群:D


End file.
